fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
I'm an encager
I'm an encager ''is the official sequel to I'm a monster, but this time it's a prequel in the perspective of the authorities. It's a story written by LegendaryIce. Chapter 1 My name is Melina. I've been trapping people in boxes of sorts every day of my life. I have to prepare those boxes, and make sure their "Commander" (as we call them), is always telling them exactly what to do. There are several rooms of different colors and the placement of certain furniture is ever so slightly changed. It's sort of an important job preparing the largest and most secured prison in the world. Spectrison as been a project that has been in development for years. But not only is it just the largest prison... I live here. If they escape, they could easily kill me in my sleep, and I really don't want that to happen. Half of it is a military base, so when I'm not preparing the rooms, I am checking for any attacks or major climate changes, and let me tell you: I regret even thinking about applying for this job. And if you think I was done with listing my jobs I have here, you are far from right. I have a night shift too, I must watch the cameras to make sure that nobody escapes... even though that's humanly impossible. The only way out is the elevator in which they come in, and even then they aren't completely safe because it'll just take them to a different cell, which they will have no idea what to do in. You see, the elevator will just take them to the level below them, the less secure areas. We seperate each level by danger. And I live on the top level, the one closest to all of the most dangerous prisoners. But anyways, there are 8 Levels. 1st level is criminals who have done minor crimes, still worthy of being arrested for. Like if someone steals some M&M's or something from a gas station, they'd be put on the 1st level. 2nd level is for more major robberies, like robbing from a bank. 3rd floor is if someone causes a murder (only 1). 4th floor is if you, for example, take hostages. 5th floor is mass murder. 6th is terrorism. 7th is long-term crimes, and finally the 8th floor is full of people who have done large terrorist attacks and gotten away with it, haven't been found for 10+ years. Why couldn't they put my room on the 1st floor. I can't sleep at night. Chapter 2 After doing the same exact things for 6 months, something interesting actually happens. We have had a climate change, which indicates there may or may not be solar flares approaching our planet. I have recorded it and sent it to people who know more about this stuff. Not only this, but we have gotten our first 8th floor person. There was a person 20 years ago who bombed Grand Central Station and never got caught. It was a very smart person who accused many people of doing it, but all in all they got caught. '''MORE SOON' Category:Sequels Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Prequels